Et si c'était simple?
by FoxWolf00-24
Summary: Est-ce qu'un sentiment si fort peut apparaître après un événement traumatisant? Tony va avoir besoin de Steve pour trouver la réponse. Mais le captain aura du mal à comprendre Tony. Je suis vraiment nulle en résumé, désolée"


Bonjour à tous/toutes! Je publie ce premier chapitre pour que vous me donniez votre avis :)

Ce n'est que ma deuxième fiction publiée, j'écris beaucoup à côté sans jamais publier :/ Je n'ai pas de bêta donc il est possible qu'il y ait encore des fautes d'orthographes ou de cohérence et tout le tralala... N'hésitez pas me donnez votre avis! Je ne mord pas ;)

* * *

Le vide, il n'y avait que du vide autour de lui. Devant ses yeux, un spectacle terrifiant. Il le sentait, sa fin était proche. Il n'en était pas triste, il savait que ça finirait par arriver. Il avait juste espéré que ce soit autrement. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter. Il laissa les souvenirs l'envahir. Il les laissa s'envoler, et quitter son esprit pour les remplacer pas d'autres. Vint le moment des regrets. Il ne pensait pas en avoir pourtant. Il est vrai qu'il aurait aimé dire plus souvent à ses proches qu'il les aimait. Mais c'était bien trop tard.

Derrière ses paupières, il vit des visages défiler. Les leur. D'abord Pepper, il aurait aimé lui dire combien elle était important dans sa vie. Ensuite Rhodes, puis Happy. Vint Howard, qu'il aurait aimé que son père soit fier de lui, ça n'a jamais été le cas. Et ainsi de suite, il revoyait les gens qui avaient compté pour lui, l'image s'évanouissait ensuite pour laisser place à un autre visage. Et puis l'image se bloqua sur un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu, pas inconnu mais pas très agréable. Ce visage appartenait à une personne trop parfaite, trop droite, trop... Tout simplement trop, alors que lui n'était juste pas assez. Ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'est qu'il en venait à regretter toutes ces méchancetés qui lui avait crachées à la figure il y a quelques heures.

« - Un héro ? Comme vous ? Vous êtes une expérience de laboratoire, Rogers. Tous ce qui fait de vous un type exceptionnel est sorti d'une bouteille ! »

Comme il regrettait ses paroles. Dites parce qu'il s'était sentis blessé dans son orgueil ! Il était vraiment le plus pourri de tous les pourris du monde.

Il ne retint pas sa conscience quand elle s'échappa à lui. La chute l'aspirait, et c'était parfait ainsi. Mais juste avant de complètement sombrer, il parvint à prononcer ces quelques mots : « Désolé tout le monde. Désolé Captain. »

* * *

« -Faites-le ! »

Enfin, le portail allait être fermé et ils n'auraient plus qu'à s'occuper des chitauris restant sur terre et ça serait fini.

« -Non, attendez ! »

Quoi ? Stark n'allait pas encore l'emmerder avec des conneries. Steve en avait marre de ces sales bestioles, il voulait que ça se termine !

« -Stark, ces trucs continuent à arriver ! »

-Une tête nucléaire va exploser dans moins d'une minute, et je crois que je sais où je vais l'envoyer. »

Ca, ça changeait la donne. Steve sentit soudain quelque chose se serrer à l'intérieur de lui. Stark n'allait quand même pas.. ?

« -Stark, vous savez que c'est un aller simple. »

La conversation se coupa. Steve vit ensuite l'armure rouge remonter le long de la tour Stark déjà bien amochée. Cette sensation de malaise ne le quittait plus. Il allait encore perdre un équipier, et pas des moindres. Même s'il ne s'entendait pas avec lui, il avait dans l'espoir que leur relation s'améliore. Steve vit Stark disparaître par le trou béant.

Il attendit quelques minutes, puis il entendit Natasha dire :

« -Revenez Stark... »

Une once d'espoir naquit en lui. Malgré l'attente, il ne vit pas l'ombre d'une armure rouge.

« Fermez-le. »

Cette décision lui brisa le cœur. Il venait encore de perdre un compagnon d'arme. Il baissa la tête il ne voulait pas voir le portail se refermer et écraser à jamais l'espoir de revoir un jour ce si prétentieux milliardaire.

Le bruit du portail se refermant lui fit relever la tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il vit quelque chose en tomber. Il reconnu très vite la silhouette du playboy. Le soulagement e pris et il ne put s'empêcher de le montrer :

« -Oh c'est pas vrai »

Le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage fut gâcher par Thor qui lui dit soudain, le visage inquiet :

« -Il descend trop rapidement ! » Et il fit tournoyer son marteau dans le but d'aller récupérer Tony. Le soldat se rendit compte qu'il regrettait presque de ne pas savoir voler.

Avant que Thor n'ait pu s'élancer, Hulk attrapa Tony au vol pour le poser, voire jeter vu la délicatesse, sur le sol.

« -Il respire ? » demanda le soldat.

Steve s'accroupit à ses côtés. Thor arracha le masque de l'armure et le jeta plus loin, Steve se pencha immédiatement pour entendre une quelconque respiration... qui ne vint pas. Tony ne respirait plus... Le soldat se redressa et resta à côté du corps, gardant la tête vers le sol. Il n'avait qu'une envie : hurler. Hurler à l'injustice. Tony venait de sauver des milliers de vie et il allait juste s'éteindre comme ça ? Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas au milliardaire. Un cris allait franchir les lèvres de Steve quand tout à coup Hulk hurla à sa place. Dans son cris, le soldat sentit toutes sa peine y résonner.

« -Ouah ! » Tony ouvrit grand les yeux. Son regard tomba directement dans celui de Steve. Il put y lire du soulagement en grande quantité, un peu de joie et beaucoup d'inquiétude malgré tout. Son cœur se serra, sa première pensée fut « je suis amoureux ». Sans faire exprès, il lâcha : « -Oh la vache »

Il se reprit bien vite et continua sur sa lancée : « -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dites-moi que personne ne m'a fait du bouche à bouche. »

Il vit ensuite le regard de Steve s'allumer d'une nouvelle étincelle alors qu'il lui répondait :

« -Vous auriez aimé ? »

Tony ne s'arrêta pas à cette phrase et commença à déblatéré n'importe quoi, à n'importe quel sujet. Simplement pour se sentir vivant. Pendant son monologue, la réplique du captain lui revint en mémoire et le perturba plus qu'il n'aurait pensé.

La suite lui sembla très floue, il avait simplement suivis les autres. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient arrêtés Loki. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : le magnifique regard de Steve. Ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen l'obsédaient terriblement. Il se souvint alors de sa pensée quand il avait ouvert les yeux. « Je suis amoureux ». C'était quoi cette bêtise ? Qu'il soit amoureux d'un homme, passe encore, n'ayant pas vraiment de tabou ni de limite, l'idée ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais de Steve ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, ils se détestaient l'un l'autre. Et puis, on ne tombe pas amoureux d'une personne juste parce que c'est la première personne que vous avez vu en vous réveillant. Et encore moins parce que vous y aviez pensé juste avant de tomber et d'aller vers une mort certaine. N'importe quoi.

* * *

Voilà, voilà :) Une petite review pour m'aider à m'améliorer?


End file.
